They Call Him Sonic the Hedgehog
They Call Him Sonic the Hedgehog is the 6th episode of Season 31 on Disney Channel and the 20th on Nickelodeon. When Dr. Eggman opens a portal into Danville, he accidentally sends Sonic and Tails to Danville. Sonic and Tails then ask for Phineas and Ferb's assistance to get them back home. This is also the first episode to feature an all dubstep soundtrack. Episode Summary Sonic and Tails are up to their usual antics. Running through levels, collecting rings, and saving Flickys. Suddenly, Eggman appears in his Egg Carrier and opens up a portal in front of them, saying that it can lead into other dimensions. Then Eggman wonders where Silver is. Silver has teamed up with Perry to stop Doofenshmirtz for some reason. Eggman activates to portal and sends Sonic and Tails through it. Meanwhile, before Sonic and Tails show up, Phineas and Ferb are finishing the final touches to their Ferbanana Shop, a store selling banana-related items. When Phineas is about to hammer in the final nail, a portal appears in front of him. Sonic and Tails fly out of it. Phineas, Ferb, Sonic, and Tails get acquainted and tell about some stories of theirs. Phineas decides to put off the banana shop and help Sonic and Tails get home. Meanwhile, Perry and Silver fight Doofenshmirtz and his Anti-PSY-Inator, which he intends to use to get rid of all the Gangnam Style craze and PSY himself. But as always, Perry beats Doofenshmirtz and PSY is safe. Silver then joins Sonic and Tails in the journey back home. Phineas builds a portal similar to Baljeet's Portal to Mars. Sonic and Tails thank the bros and head home. Songs (all dubstep remixes of previous Phineas and Ferb and some Sonic songs) Phineas and Ferb remixes *Today's Gonna Be a Great Day *Backyard Beach *He's a Bully *Run, Candace, Run *Breaking Out *Lunar Taste Sensation *Destroyed Dreams *Back in Gimmelshtump *Kick it Up a Notch *We're Going to War *Quirky Worky Song *Good King Wencenslas *Beat the Evil Dude! *F-Games Sonic the Hedgehog Remixes *Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog *Aquatic Ruin Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) from Sonic CD *Theme of Eggman from Sonic Adventure *Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 *Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Starlight Carnival from Sonic Colors *Un-Gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Free from Sonic Free Riders *Door into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Tails': "Well, aren't you a bit young to do ALL of that?" *'Phineas': "If you can build alien translators and crap, then no!" Ferb's Line "Wait, there's also a hedgehog named Silver?" Whatcha' Doin Silver Perry's entrance to lair Perry runs through Wave Ocean (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006), meets Silver, and go through a Special Stage ring Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage Continuity *Songs used from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Raging Bully", "Run, Candace, Run", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Moon Farm", "Unfair Science Fair", "Rollercoaster: the Musical", "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Meapless in Seattle", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", "Ferb's Big Concert", and "Got Game?" *When Phineas tells Sonic and Tails about what they've done over the summer, they bring up the rollercoaster, time traveling twice, discovering Atlantis, traveling the world in a day, and making a restaurant ("Rollercoaster"), ("It's About Time!"), ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Bugaloo"), ("Atlantis"), ("Summer Belongs to You!"), ("Chez Platypus") *Phineas thinks about the Whomp King and Mario ("Invasion! Part 2") Allusions *'Sonic the Hedgehog': A main part of the episode plot. *'Smosh': While building the Ferbanana Shop, Phineas asks Ferb what it would be like if video games were real. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Season 31 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog